


Matching Steps

by RollyPratt, UntoldGalaxies



Series: RollyPratt & UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [3]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Banter, Co-Written, Drunk Texting, F/M, Flirting, Online Dating, Pining, Step-siblings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldGalaxies/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies
Summary: Casey downloads the dating app Cinder and accidentally swipes right on Derek.Repost from our one-shot collection One Step at a Time with new flashy features! Real IM bubbles, Cinder profiles and brand new scenes! Worth a re-read ;)
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: RollyPratt & UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902082
Comments: 61
Kudos: 118





	Matching Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Read on mobile for maximum effect :)
> 
> The original version can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031660/chapters/58579243). 
> 
> Find the tutorial for How to Make iOS Text Messages on ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031660/chapters/58579243).

Casey couldn’t figure out how to work this _Cinder_ thing. It wasn’t even her idea, she’d let Emily convince her that this would be a good way to meet guys. So far, all she’d succeeded in doing was uploading the same picture twice, accidentally matching with an account for a _dog,_ and getting an eyeful of dick pics - which she couldn’t unsee.

She wasn’t really feeling this whole dating app trend. She didn’t believe she could meet the love of her life that way. It was totally superficial. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone based entirely on their appearance.

Okay, _maybe_ she’d swiped left on a few guys because they weren’t attractive to her - but she was only playing by the rules! Rules were very important! And maybe this was kind of an experiment, because so far _her_ way hadn’t proved fruitful in uncovering prince charming. According to Emily, Casey had terrible taste in men. Casey hated to admit it, but looking back on all her previous specimens, there could definitely be some improvement made to the formula.

So she swiped. At least until she got a full grasp on how this worked. 

Left, right, left, right. Easy, right?

It had easily been a couple of hours when she found _his_ profile.

Of course, _he_ would be on here; like she actually needed _proof_ that he was completely shallow, flaky and promiscuous. _Ugh_.

He’d totally picked strategic pictures for his profile too. He looked really handsome in the first one (she was just being objective! This was what any other girl saw when they looked at his pictures), in front of a brick wall with that stupid sexy jacket he got for Christmas, smoking a cigarette - which he probably only did because he thought it looked 'cool'.

Then there was Derek - _shirtless!-_ on the beach in Mexico with that rescue dog he hadn’t stopped talking about in the family group chat. 

Though It was the last one she guessed was supposed to seal the deal. It was a candid that she had taken sometime last summer, one of those times when he had let his guard down, and actually smiled at something she’d said. It was a really sweet smile, and the sun was right behind him, giving this impression that he was glowing in the soft light of dusk.

Pffft! As if she couldn’t see right through what he was doing!

Totally swiping left. 

Or was it right?

_You and Derek are a match!_

“What?” Casey muttered, eyes growing wide as she stared disbelievingly at her phone. “... WHAT?!”

* * *

Derek swiped through Cinder absentmindedly. He wasn’t super invested. The app had its uses, but even hook-ups were more satisfying with some chase involved, online dating was too easy for that. And he had to be careful about the crazies out there, girls who got possessive way too quickly after meeting up, even just for coffee.

As for relationships, Derek had been unlucky for a while. Every so often he would stumble across someone and want more than something strictly physical. For the most part, the relationships were good - short, but happy. There was always something missing though, and he was never fully committed. Whatever he was missing, he sure as hell wasn’t going to find it on Cinder. 

His thumb paused from it’s automatic swiping as _her_ profile popped up. _No way_ , Derek thought, Casey would _not_ have this app! But there she was, smiling up at him coyly. If there was any doubt left in his mind, it was driven away by the fact that he had taken the picture himself, the last time he saw her, over Christmas. As a semi-professional photographer, he was tasked with taking the entire family’s Christmas photos. 

He remembered the exact moment the picture was snapped. Casey had dragged him unwittingly down the street so she could have a better backdrop. Annoyed at first by her high-maintenance attitude, he quickly started getting into it, framing her creatively in the way that most captured her essence. It was the best picture he had taken that day. Casey looked ethereal with light snowflakes in her hair, poised and graceful against the wintery background. 

Derek’s thumb held his fate as it hovered over Casey’s profile. 

_Fuck it,_ he thought, swiping right. What did he have to lose? Most likely she would see him and swipe left, and he could take some small victory in interrupting her day. She would never know that he swiped right - unless she had a premium membership, which was unlikely. On the off chance that she did, he could talk his way around it, no problem. 

The possibility weighed on his mind though… what if she swiped right too?

He got his answer a few hours later. Playing video games, he checked his phone and saw the notification about their match. He dropped everything, launching the app immediately. 

She swiped right! Did she know it was him?! 

Should he message her? He stared at his screen, his mind grasping at straws for something to send her. It turned out he didn’t have to think very hard though, because she messaged him first.

* * *

Casey  
  


DEREK! Explain yourself at once!

I will if you will.

I SWIPED LEFT

This stupid thing hates me I stg

Is this some kind of prank?!?!

HA!

Likely story Case ;)

I bet you figured I would swipe left so you just went for it

Shut up jerk! It's an app malfunction. My best prospects right now are you or a golden retriever. Mom will never understand my choice to marry into the Canine family. I blame you for this unfortunate turn of events.

Seems like one hell of a coincidence for an app malfunction. But hey, Whatever excuse you want to go with How is it my fault that the only other person to swipe right on you was actually a dog? You should really be thanking me for at least giving you some options Only you would be so full of yourself. Why did YOU swipe right? Simple. I swipe right on everyone. I don't even look I like to see whats biting before reeling anything in You still going with 'app malfunction'? You're disgusting, Derek. I really shouldn't be surprised. And I'm still going with it because it is. What. Happened!!! Though your persistence to believe otherwise is quite concerning. You must be delusional if you think I have any kind of interest in you. Just calling it how I see it. Besides. I use this app for its intended purposes. If its so disgusting then why are you here? In my DMs no less You are such a jerk Derek Venturi Is it really that wrong to believe there are some decent guys out there looking for a real connection? Not everyone is like you, Derek. Some of us actually want to find love, not just meaningless one night stands. So you went looking for love and found yourself here??? Hate to break it to you Princess but this is NOT the place. Take it from someone whos been down this road. If you go looking for something more on here youll be disappointed I'm keeping my options open. What do you mean, you've been down this road? When were YOU disapointed? Believe it or not. Im not just looking to hook up. I just go with whatever feels right And Ive tried meeting people on here but it never works out Seriously. Its a waste of time Yet here you are. In my DMs no less 😏 Hey YOU messaged ME! Remember? Because YOU apparently have such low standards that you'll swipe right on ANYONE. At least I get matches. How IS my competition btw? A golden retriever might be tough to beat For you? Definitely. Toby is nice, loyal, and would do anything for me. Beat that. Yep. I gotta admit I think Toby has me beat The only one who could compete with Toby is Angus. Have you seen a picture of my new dog yet? Yes, I have. Like 1000 times in the family group chat. Also it's on your profile. Though I had to look through my fingers to protect my eyes from all the nudity. If youre scared of nudity then youre DEFINITELY in the wrong place 😂 I'm not scared of nudity. It's the sight of YOUR shirtless body that's kind of hard to look at. Ever heard of going to the gym? And yet you still swiped right. Didnt you? 🤔 You and 90% of the women I swipe right on Remind me again. How many people have YOU matched with? You know, I'm starting to think you actually wanted me to swipe right. It HAS been pretty entertaining watching you try to back peddle after getting caught I don't know. I think you're the one back peddling. Do you know the meaning of the word: projection? Projection... Oh! You mean that thing YOURE doing right now? That 'app malfunction' excuse is weak at best. Let's pretend for curiosity's sake that I did do it on purpose. What would be your next move?

* * *

Derek stared unblinkingly at the bold question on his screen until it started to warp his vision. He rubbed his face. 

_This was a trap_.

He considered changing the subject but that would just prove he was back-peddling. What was she _thinking,_ throwing out such a dangerous question like that? Suddenly, Derek realized that the whole thing seemed a little risky - what exactly were they _doing_ here? No lines had been crossed, per se, but he figured neither of them would be sharing this with the fam as some kind of funny anecdote any time soon. 

Distracting himself, he put his phone down and played some video games. Every five minutes or so, he would check their messages to see if she changed the subject herself, to no avail. She was still expecting a response. He groaned.

* * *

He didn’t answer. That was fine. No biggie. It wasn’t like Casey waited twenty minutes with bated breath for his response or anything.

She was... entertained! That was all. In truth, even though they’d seen each other at Christmas, they hadn’t engaged in proper banter for a while. And maybe she was also a _tiny_ bit curious about what he would say - as part of her experiment!

Derek _was_ an interesting study subject, in a way one might observe a species in its natural habitat to make up theories and draw conclusions. She could have something to learn from his perspective on things - not that she would ever admit it to him! But it might provide some insight into a version of dating that she’d never considered before.

In any case, he didn’t answer. So really, she didn’t need to defend herself for asking a hypothetical question, or justify her disappointment when the results of her research came back inconclusive. 

Then came the telltale chime of a Cinder notification, and she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t the least bit excited about the idea of getting Derek’s response as she jumped from her bed, running to grab her phone.

* * *

Derek  
  


Beats me.

I make things up as I go. The only way to know for sure how Id react would be to put me in that situation.

But I guess we'll never know since it was just an app malfunction.

Isnt that right Case?

Right.

It was.

But it would be possible to simulate such a scenario. Go on... I may assume the role of an interested party, in order to determine your potential answer to the situation at hand. In other words... You want to flirt with me because youre curious to see how Id react? So THATS why you swiped right to begin with! 😏 For the last time, that was a mistake. 😤 But since it happened, I suggest we make the most out of it. Think of it as an experiment. Ok Keener. I'll bite. If you really were an 'interested party' how exactly would you approach me? I'd start with... Hi? Lame. Normally on an app like this that would be the end of the conversation. Unless the girl is super hot or something I might be inclined to give you a chance though Hey. Love your profile pic. Must have been great modeling with such a professional photographer! Why thank you. It was, actually. You seem interested in photography yourself. Are you looking for a new model? I am yeah But the thing is... I only work with people I know I can trust Guess we will have to get to know each other better 😏 I would love that. I am an open book. What would you like to know? Well what I know about you from your profile is that youre a dancer, a writer, you like snow, and youre gorgeous. So, tell me more about those qualities ;) Well I do like snow. But I much prefer warm weather. I like to get all hot and sweaty in the summer. What about you? Yeah summers gr8 lmao But in winter there are more excuses to share body heat. You have a point there. Lucky for me, it's still cold outside. I have a blanket we could share. If you're interested. Really Derek?! We can share a blanket?! Is THAT your killer line? How do you get any girl to sleep with you with lines like that?! Maybe you have a dirty mind Case. Its just a blanket Besides. It's more subtle than 'I like to get all hot and sweaty in the summer' But fine then lmao. My blanket then hahaha you can freeze 😘 You weren't complaining when I said it! And it's rude to keep the blanket all to yourself when there is woman there who's perfectly willing to share her body heat with you, jerk. Oh, are you now? That's the whole point of my character, Derek! So youre playing a character whose sole purpose is to get with me? Bold creative choice there Casey. Wonder what inspired you 🤔 I would have thought your character would be an independent woman with deep complexities beyond just her sexuality. Its a bit demeaning, dont ya think? There's nothing wrong with a woman who wants to explore her sexuality. Anyway, she's definitely complex, she is obviously dysfunctional if she's trying to get with you. Believe me. You dont have to convince me on that first part If shes THAT into me shes gotta have her reasons. So what are they? Her reasons. Are you questioning my character's motivations? Maybe I am. You realize that she's fictional, right? All good fictional characters have strong motivations So what is it about me that has her so eager to jump my bones? Obviously it's not about you, she's just lonely and desperate. That's a shame. I'll have to let her down easy. Lonely and desperate isn't really my type. Well you wouldn't know if she really is lonely and desperate because she's good at hiding it. Boom. Character depth. You can't fake chemistry Case. We either have it or we don't. Fine, fine. I will alter the character so that she really is into you. She thinks you are so smart and funny and attractive. All the good stuff. Now proceed. Ah yes of course. Why wouldn't she? I'll share my body heat with you any time. Just say the word. That's it? That easy? You calling my bluff? Ive got the blanket right here I just thought you'd play hard to get a little. Make it more challenging. Oh well, so much for this experiment. Casey. A guy playing hard to get on Cinder is pretty much unheard of. And the day a hot girl asks me to share my body heat with her... and I attempt to STALL? Take me. To the. Emergency room. Well we haven't determined her level of attractiveness. How hot is she really? Okay. Fair. What does she look like? I've been assuming that she looked like me. Oh well in that case Idk still take me to the doctor or smt, check if I have a fever You're saying... you would only turn me down if you had a fever? Yeah sure sure just dont let it go to your head I won't. I guess. Fine. That is a very tempting offer. But how do I know you're not a creep or something? Good question. Lotta psychos out there on the internet. Can never be too careful Maybe YOU are the creep. That photo is too good to be true. (And you can let that one go to your head... but only a little) Derek, you took that picture. Did I? Im starting to lose track of who Im talking to here Real Casey? Fictional Casey? Have we met before gorgeous? Idiot. ;) Fictional Casey then. Maybe there's no way for you to know if I'm a creep or not. Maybe you'll just have to live a little dangerously. Hey! That's MY line! I'll accept the risk. Will you? Real me: 😝 Fictional me: I also accept the risk. But only because the dog is cute. Angus gets all the ladies So is there a fictional Derek too or is there only one of me? I don't know... Is there? Nah. Im one of a kind. And Im already getting real Casey and fictional Casey mixed up. We dont need to throw another Derek in the mess, hes just unnecessary competition for me. Remind me again... what was this experiment supposed to prove? It wasn't supposed to prove anything. I was just curious to know how you do it. Do what? Flirt with you? Just in general. Why? Because apparently you're better at this than I am. Thought maybe I could pick something up. If you wanted flirting lessons, you could have just asked 😏 Look I don't need you making fun of me, this is embarassing enough as it is. Jeez. I'm guessing youre new to this app so just give it time. How long has it even been? Ive been here longer than I care to admit, okay? You clearly already know how to flirt and your picture does 90% of the work anyway If by now youve seriously only matched with me and a DOG then you either have some oddly specific tastes or there really IS some kinda app malfunction That was really sweet. Why are you being nice to me? Its been known to happen from time to time. Youre always so surprised If by 'from time to time' you mean 'very few and far between', then yeah you can say it surprises me when it happens. You're only nice when you want to be. So what gives? Im almost always nice to you nowadays. Its not like when we were teenagers We just never talk or see each other so it feels few and far between Thats what gives Casey. I guess you're right... Thanks... I'll give this app more time then. Im just sayin Case. Theres no Cinder midterm you have to worry about And as for giving it some more time, sure. Youll get the hang of it. Just dont go into it hoping to become an expert Its not as fun as it sounds. Especially if youre looking for the real deal. You know, you really are starting to sound like a good big brother :) Step* Does it really make a difference? Yup. Wait... Was fictional Casey still my step sister?? I don't think so? Tbh I didn't think that far ahead about it. Guess it wasnt a big deal either way then... if we just ignored it Would be pretty weird if she was my sister though, dont you think? 🤔 Fictional Casey doesn't have to be any of those things. She can be whatever I want her to be. And what do you want her to be? I don't know. I just sometimes wish I could be more like her. So, your fantasy self then. How come she has done nothing but flirt with me this entire time? Maybe she has the guts to do things I don't. Does that mean fictional Casey was the one who swiped right? If she did, she didn't tell me. She probably had her reasons. While I would love to use the split personality excuse, theres only one of me who could have swiped right I bet you wish you could split yourself into more than one now, what with all the swiping and fish biting and all of that. You really fell for that? 😂 Its the oldest line in the book! Plus, I took that picture. I'd notice it anywhere. So what. You did it on purpose? Well I WAS going to swipe left. But there must have been an app malfunction or something. I swear to fucking GOD It's really what happened Fuck it, you know what, I don't care if you don't believe me Because even if I DID do it on purpose, then so did you So there You know what maybe there IS a fictional Derek Hes the one who swiped right That way real Derek can just blame everything on fictional Derek and get away with it. Thats how it seems to work at least. Hey maybe fictional Derek has a big thing for real Casey. I wonder how she would react if he flirted with her? I can tell you're being passive-aggresive. You don't have to act like such a child about it. Im not the immature one here. Fine. The app malfunctioned coincidentally when you came across your step brothers profile and forced you to swipe right. You didnt do it on purpose. But you DID come in here wanting to roleplay some fantasy where you dont have to be my step sister and can flirt with me all you want. Trying to get me to admit I find you hot. And when I point it out you just blame it on your alter ego and pretend not to know what the hell is going on What kind of game are you playing? Forget it, Derek. I really cant. How much of fictional Casey was really just you? Cuz its been me this whole time Just let it go okay I can't do this with you right now Is that what real Casey wants? There's only what Real Casey wants. Im still having a hard time figuring out what exactly she wants from me... Nothing. Alright then. Have it your way.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Casey spent most of her time going through and obsessing about their whole Cinder conversation - over and over. She was capable of admitting when she’d done something stupid okay, and this thing that she tried to do with Derek - that was completely mental. What had she been thinking? Flirting with him, even under pretence, like it wasn’t so utterly wrong to be hitting on your step-brother on a dating app.

She had been curious, part of her had always wondered what it would have been like between them if their parents hadn’t married. But it was dangerous, because Derek saw right through her like an open window. He could tell when she lied even before _she_ did - and wasn’t that just messed up?

Maybe she was good at pretending and lying to herself because it made things easier; she didn’t need to face or accept something that wasn’t real.

He unmatched her at some point, or deleted his account, she assumed, because she was caught off guard one time when she went to check out his pictures for the thousandth time and didn’t have access to his profile anymore.

It wasn’t a big deal, she did remember what he looked like, she didn’t need pictures to remind her. And furthermore, once she’d finally figured out how to actually work the thing, the app proved quite helpful in her search for hot guys to hook up with (pretending it was more than that would be pointless anyway), so she didn’t need his input or whatever.

She didn’t need him. She didn’t want him, or anything to do with him. So obviously, when he eventually showed up on her feed again, she…

Sigh.

She swiped right. (Because pretending she could do otherwise would be pointless anyway.)

* * *

Derek tried to take his mind off Casey (with pitiful results at first). He re-read their messages a million times, but it only made him feel frustrated and confused. He felt like an idiot for showing her some of his cards while she was so adamant not to show any of her own. Whenever he managed to catch a glimpse of them, she would tuck them tightly to her chest and lie through her teeth. Even when he swallowed his pride and let his bluff drop, she refused to move even an _inch_. It didn't help that she was such a terrible liar, her transparency just added to his frustration. 

She basically showed that she was into him, but that she would never admit it or actually cross that line - just dance on it and feign ignorance while trying to provoke him into outing himself. 

At least it confirmed what he already suspected to be true. There was something unspoken between them. Now half-spoken under false pretence and manipulative framing, but there nonetheless. He always figured it was a non-issue since Casey would never acknowledge it. But she kind of _did_ acknowledge it with her little _experiment_ , even if she was denying it the whole time. 

It was torturing him. So he deleted his Cinder account. Out of sight, out of mind.

If Derek was being truly honest, he wanted something real. One night stands weren't cutting it anymore. He just couldn't find the right person, someone who excited him enough. It was pretty clear he could never have something _real_ with _Casey_ \- aside from the obvious reason of her being his step-sister, she refused to be real with him. She still maintained that front that they built as teenagers, even though he had let that drop ages ago. 

He tried meeting people the old fashioned way, which led to a terrible dry spell. Then, his friend set him up with someone. Caroline - Care for short. 

Care was great. She was fun-loving and competitive, and insanely clever in ways that took him off guard. They were even exclusive. Derek was finally starting to forget about Casey, letting himself imagine being happy with Care. It felt like a real possibility until two weeks into dating when he accidentally, mortifyingly called her ‘Case’ in the throws of passion. She had been cool about it, she assumed Case was an ex since he had never mentioned his step-sister to her before. But after that moment, things felt weird between them. Care wasn't acting any differently, but Derek just felt a disconnect. And he started thinking about Casey again, all the time, trying to piece together those hidden parts of her mind she kept so under wraps. 

He tried to make it work, but Care broke up with him, because she could sense he wasn't emotionally invested anymore. He let her go, and it didn't feel like a loss, like it should have. The only thing he felt was a slight annoyance at Casey for apparently ruining his chance at happiness with anyone else. 

What he really needed was answers, or closure, or _something_ from her. That's when he re-downloaded Cinder. Maybe he would find her again, maybe this time it would be different. He needed to know. He made his profile exactly the way it was before (because why fix what wasn’t broken?).

He swiped left for about half an hour, wondering if she would even have an account anymore, until he saw her picture. _The_ picture. 

He swiped right without any hesitation, willingly letting himself get dragged back into her web. 

_You and Casey are a match!_

Derek gaped at his phone, his chest rising and falling anxiously with his shaky breath. She couldn't pass _this_ off as another app malfunction, could she?

Swallowing his fear of the unknown, Derek messaged her, determined to find some answers.

* * *

Casey  
  


Would you look who it is? 😏 We gotta stop meeting like this Case I thought you deleted your account. It was great while it lasted. 😔 I did. This is a new one. You know how it goes. You meet someone, it doesnt work out, you download Cinder. It is how it is You could have swiped left. But you didnt. I'm just using the app for its intended purpose. You see something you want, you swipe right. Isn't that how it works? Seems like youve got the hang of it yeah. Are you saying that you want me? Or maybe Angus? No judgement here Case. The heart wants what the heart wants. I swore off dogs since what happened with Toby. I don't like to talk about it. So I guess that leaves you. Is that so? Because last time we talked you said you didnt want anything from me. What changed? I reacted badly. That wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry. Hmm... Im tempted to forgive you But just so we're clear, who exactly am I forgiving? There isnt some third Casey who comes out only for apologies, is there? No, it's just me. No fake or split personalities. Then consider it water under the bridge Now that we're finally alone though... Tell me. Have you had any luck finding something real on this app? Not really... But that's okay! I decided to try something else. Oh yeah? Whats that? Just enjoying the full spectrum of what Cinder has to offer, instead of trying to make it into what it isn't. Interesting. I may have underestimated Cinder. I never had any luck on here finding anything real. But my buddy is getting married. Turns out he met his fiance here And as it turns out I dont have the best luck outside this app either I came to the same conclusion tbh. Your friend is probably one in a million. I never thought I would see the day Derek Venturi couldn't find a date. Life really is full of surprises. Getting dates isnt the problem. Thats the easy part Why dont we circle back to you saying you wanted me. Im very interested to hear more about that. Oh are you? I swiped right. Didnt I? You did. And what does that tell you? It tells me that... maybe you're curious like I am. Maybe I am. Does that scare you? Why would it scare me? Because its a dangerous road to go down Are you seriously open to accepting that risk? Cuz I am. Ive always been to curious for my own good. But youre careful. I believe that we are both responsible adults able to behave with maturity and wisdom in regards to causal encounters. I don't see why there should be a problem. Hard to imagine there is a responsible way to have a casual encounter with your step sib. But even if there was. You should know... Im done with casual hookups What? You're... What? Yeah yeah get it all out Derek Venturi looking to settle down. I never thought I'd see the day either I don't believe you. You literally just reinstalled Cinder after a breakup. How does that spell 'wants to settle down'? Im not exactly using this app for its intended purpose Unless its intended purpose is to swipe left on everyone until you find your step sister because youre too curious to know if she'd swipe right again If you wanted to talk to me you could have just called You said you wanted nothing to do with me. And this time I knew if you swiped right it wouldnt be an accident Okay. Well, it wasn't. An accident. I thought this could be a do over... You know... Real Casey and Real Derek? Get the full Cinder experience. But I guess you're not looking for that anymore, so I don't know where that leaves us. Youre telling me... That you would hook up with me. No strings attatched. And thats all you want? Like literally tonight even ? Tonight or whenever. That's what I thought this was about. Just... try it once, so that we know what it's like, and then we don't have to be curious anymore. That's... Okay. Yeah. What about you being done with casual hook ups? I'm still alive aren't I?? And I dont have a fever so Im calling your bluff. Come find me. You know where I live.  
**Read** 11:42 PM

* * *

Reacting instinctively, Casey grabbed her purse and fled the apartment, hopping down the corridor as she struggled to put her shoes on.

Once sitting in her car, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror, taking in her own flushed cheeks and letting out a shaky breath.

Okay.

_Okay._

She was really doing this.

Meeting up with Derek... for a _booty call_?

The flutter in her chest was undeniable, she wanted to do this. There was no way she could even lie to herself about this right now. She had almost forgotten to put her damn _shoes_ on in her hurry to get out of the building.

Obviously, she was thrilled. She had never had casual sex before - mostly because there wasn’t a casual bone in her body. She was all about plans and commitment. But none of that she could have with Derek.

_Derek_.

She was about to have sex with Derek.

Casual, _meaningless_ sex.

Because it wouldn’t mean anything. They were just physically attracted to each other, and maybe this was the best way to get the unwanted attraction out of their systems. It didn’t _have_ to mean more than that.

Casey didn’t _want_ it to mean more than that.

Obviously.

That would be foolish.

Still… Why then did she feel like she couldn’t breathe when she walked up to his front door.

* * *

After staring at the screen for a while, Derek scoffed and tossed his phone on the coffee table. She left him on _read_. What else did he expect?

Of course she wasn’t going to follow through on that - that would be insane, even for them. There was no reality where Casey showed up at his apartment for a casual hook up. So, what was her angle?

She was probably just toying with him, as if her _existence_ didn’t tease him enough, she had to dial it up to a million. What did he ever do to deserve such torture?

Even though she was clearly not being serious, the implications in her messages alone were enough to ruin him. How pathetic would it be for him to just jerk off on the couch right now?

Suddenly, the buzzer rang and Derek’s head snapped up in shock, his hand already halfway down his pants. Frantically, he zipped his jeans back up and ran to the buzzer, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

He was hearing things. Obviously.

* * *

His voice came awkwardly through the intercom. “Wha… uh… hello?”

“Um, hey,” Casey said timidly. The uncertainty in his tone worried her. “It’s me.”

Derek didn’t respond. It was quiet for a long time before the door buzzed open and Casey decided to slip in. She wasn’t the most educated in hook-up etiquette, but shouldn’t he have… invited her in? It kinda sounded like he wasn’t expecting her? Which… was weird. Did he maybe not actually _want_ her here?

That really didn’t help her nerves. What if he thought she had been kidding? What if _he_ had just been messing with her and now she was completely about to embarrass herself and then she would never live this down-

His door was wrenched open before she even had the chance to knock, and she came face to face with Derek’s shocked expression, his eyes wide and jaw slack, like he’d just seen a ghost.

Oh _God_ , what was she doing here?

Why wasn’t he _saying_ anything?

This was such a _bad_ idea!

* * *

Derek was tempted to rub his eyes because surely he was hallucinating. First he was hearing things, now he was _seeing_ things.

“You’re…” He looked her up and down, confirming that she was indeed there, in the flesh, staring at him. “Here,” he said stupidly, his voice turning up slightly at the end.

“Y-yes?” her voice came, unsure. He noticed her teeth worrying at her bottom lip and her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress. “Is that okay?”

Derek willed himself to _get a grip_. This was really happening. She was really there - for him. What else - meaningless sex? This _had_ to mean something. _Wherever_ it was headed, he needed to act _now_ before the opportunity slipped through his fingers.

Taking a breath, his shocked expression melted away into a relaxed smirk and he reached out for her. His hand found her waist with purpose, and steadily pulled her in.

Delighted by the small squeal of excitement she let out, he chuckled warmly. “Yeah that’s okay,” he responded, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Casey  
  


So last night was... I hope youre about to say mind blowing. Because it was. I was going to say pretty great, but yeah that too. Did it satisfy your curiosity? Yup. Satisfied. Completely. Right... Well now that we know what its like, theres no reason to keep wondering Guess that means back to normal And since I was serious about being done with one night stands, I officially have no more reason to be on Cinder. Of course. That makes sense. Unless you can think of any other reason for me to stick around 😅 I don't... think so? I mean if we need to talk to each other we can still text. If we have to. Ok... Text me then or whatever. Because Im done with this app.

* * *

Derek didn't know what he expected. It was supposed to be a one-time, no-strings-attached kind of deal. Maybe he predicted that sleeping together would make it hard for her to ignore any other underlying feelings she might have for him - besides curiosity and lust. But she seemed content to leave it at that. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

But also relieved. 

Pursuing some kind of relationship with Casey would have been messy. He still would have done it if given the chance, too curious for his own good to see where it might lead. As long as that door was open, it controlled him. But he put it out there and she didn't bite, so the door was closed for good now. And he couldn't bring himself to regret what happened. For all it was, it was still the best sex he ever had. _Worth it_.

And that was all it took for him to get over himself and start developing actual feelings for someone - someone who wasn’t his step-sister at least. 

He met her on the bus, the day after deleting Cinder. They kept catching each other's eyes until she eventually came and sat next to him boldly, introducing herself as Hannah. They bonded over their shared interest in the indie film community, and how she had acted in a couple shorts that were featured at Toronto Film Festival. He got off at his stop (ok, the stop after that) with her information.

They really hit it off afterwards, texting constantly. One good date led to two, led to the first real girlfriend Derek had in years. It was a few weeks in, and even though it was still early, he felt like he could see a future with Hannah. She even hooked him up with some people in the film industry so he could start getting involved in some real projects. 

He was happier than he had been in years now that nothing was holding him back. He could go most days without thinking about Casey. Those pesky _what ifs_ that used to keep him up at night didn't seem to ring with so many possibilities anymore. 

* * *

As Casey stared at her phone, the words ‘ _this user does not exist_ ’ staring tauntingly back at her, she attempted to convince herself that she was okay with the way things went down.

She’d gotten what she wanted - which turned out to be an out of this world sexual experience that was indescribable in human words - so she really had nothing to complain about.

If it stung a little bit that Derek chose _now_ to decide that he wanted to stop fooling around and settle down instead, then she would get over it. He’d closed the door. Fine. That was okay. He was totally entitled to want stability and commitment and… love.

Really, he deserved all of that as much as anyone else. She was really flattered, in a way, that he’d made one last exception for her, like it was as important to him as it was to her. Maybe he felt he couldn’t move forward without getting _whatever this was_ out of his system. She would feel the same, if she were in his place.

That had kinda been the sentiment behind this whole thing to begin with. There had been an opportunity to see it through, they did it ~~multiple times~~ , and now they were all done and ready to move on to the next chapter of their lives. Derek would move on and find some girl and fall in love, and Casey would… still be on Cinder.

It was odd to find herself here, considering she’d practically been ready to settle down her whole life. She had aspired to it since childhood, dead set on her goals, eyes on the prize, plans set in stone. And yet… she was the one hooking up with strangers and having one night stands.

Weeks passed, and she just wasn’t feeling it. She wasn’t interested in getting to know these guys (they were honestly boring) or even in seeing them more than once. They were out of mind the second she closed the door on them, and the next thing she knew, she was back in her bed, in her underwear, and texting Derek.

* * *

Jerk  
  


The leafs won last night!

Hell yeah they did!  
Watched it at The Garrison. People went wild. Best game of the season so far!  
That's awesome! So what are you doing tonight?

Nm. Everyones busy so its just me and a bowl of popcorn.  
U?  
And Angus, right? 😝  
Just having a quiet night in.

Always. Hes snuggling up to me right now actually. Its cute but he snores like a jackhammer.  
So he gets that from you then

Hey! My snoring is NOT that bad!  
Yours is worse dont lie Case  
I absolutely do not snore! Take it back!

Am I going to have to sneak into your apartment and record you for proof?  
Because you absolutely DO snore. Im surprised your neighbors havent complained  
I'm too light a sleeper for you to sneak up on me.  
I'd end up hitting you in the head, probably tying you up and then you would never be allowed to leave.

Thats assuming you could physically overpower me. Idk youre pretty tiny  
Even if you did somehow manage to tie me up I could probably escape  
I can overpower you with my wit!  
And I promise once you're tied up there won't be any escape

I can live with that  
As long as you feed me well enough  
I will 🙃  
A balanced and healthy diet.  
Cross my heart.

Ew well then this isnt going to work out  
I guess we'll have to negotiate the terms of my release then.  
Your release~ is already included in the package.  
You just won't be allowed to leave after.

Once you untie me I can just go 🤔  
What are you gonna do... hold my phone hostage? 😂  
Who said anything about untying you.  
Can't reach your phone when your hands are tied behind your back.

...  
I thought you were already satisfied.  
Completely.  
Funny thing, even after a great meal, you get hungry again eventually.

You know there are these cool apps now where you can order food to your house right from your phone. A quick and easy way to satisfy those passing cravings.  
The wonders of technology.  
I do make use of those. But they never have what I want on the menu.  
My last meal was unsatisfying. 🙁

Bummer.  
I had this great meal once. Seriously. My favorite. Best of all time.  
But I guess some experiences are a ‘once in a lifetime’ kinda deal.  
I really have to ask.  
Do you have a fever?

No.  
I told you Casey. Im done with casual.  
If you still dont believe me, ask my girlfriend.  
Wow. That was quick.  
I didn't know.  
Congrats I guess.

Thanks I guess. 🙄

* * *

Derek felt a little guilty for dropping the girlfriend bomb like that, but he had to shut Casey’s flirting down somehow, and to be honest, he was kind of annoyed with her. She wanted it to be a one-time thing, and it was. Now, when he was finally starting to move on, she was sucking him back into her web.

Even if he wasn’t in a relationship he wouldn’t - okay that was a lie. He couldn’t be too mad at her, he supposed. Even though he was serious about being done with hook ups, he wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity for a second night of no-strings-attached skin on skin with her if he was single. It was just too tempting. He would have _lept_ at the chance, and he would have felt like shit afterwards probably, because he would never get over her that way. And being caught up on Casey - which was guaranteed to go nowhere - would just stand in the way of whatever he might have with someone else, someone he could actually be with, like Hannah. He could be happy with Hannah. 

He wasn’t some high school kid who didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life anymore. He was actually building towards something, great friends, a growing career in directing which he was passionate about, and a sweet, beautiful girlfriend. There could be kids someday in his distant, but not too distant future. He was almost 27, he had plans. Fucking his step-sister on the side wasn’t really going to fit in with the whole thing, and she made it pretty clear she wasn’t looking for anything more than that. 

Letting Casey back in could ruin everything. He had to tread lightly.

The worst part was how much he wanted to let her back in. A new what-if was torturing him; What if Casey did want more, what then? But, he reminded himself to stay sane - she _didn’t_.

The next day, when Hannah greeted him at their usual lunch spot, he felt a confusing twinge of appreciation, guilt, and dread as he attempted to act normal. She even asked what was on his mind and he made something up about having a bad sleep the night before. 

How exactly was he supposed to explain his step-sister baggage to his _girlfriend_? He couldn’t. He wasn’t about to tell _anyone_ about it. He had this whole part of himself, this whole inner world that he only shared with Casey. And it pissed him off because he realized with brutal clarity as he looked at Hannah, happy and unassuming, that he would break up with her in a heartbeat if Casey said the right thing. He hated himself for it.

* * *

Strangely, what hurt the most wasn’t the feeling of her heart breaking inside her chest, but the fact that she’d known this would happen, and she was still surprised when it did.

After swallowing down the lump in her throat, Casey closed the conversation window, and moved her thumb around her screen to launch another app. Cinder.

This was always in the cards. Maybe she’d hoped it was just one of those things that he said that he didn’t really mean. That he would still make an exception for her, because… what? 

Because nothing.

Just because she still wanted him didn’t mean that he felt the same way. Just because she craved him so much there was a hole in her stomach didn’t mean she had to throw herself at him the way she had - right after kicking out some guy too. She just couldn’t help herself. She’d had one taste and then she couldn’t get it off her tongue.

It didn’t really matter how she felt though. Derek had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend, and she was ugly-crying in her bed while swiping right on some guy whose face she couldn’t see through her tears - whatever that made her.

She could do whatever she wanted, she _was_ Fictional Casey, she didn’t need to pretend to be what she wanted to be. If she wanted to be that kind of girl, then she could. And if she wanted to turn into a sad, desperate, but moderate alcoholic, then fuck it she could!

The one thing she wouldn’t allow herself to do?

Text him again.

She couldn’t text him now that he had a girlfriend, because she knew that ultimately, she would do the selfish thing. She would still want him, and take him if given the chance.

She couldn’t text him. Unless he texted her first, of course.

* * *

Jerk  
  


https://youtu.be/video Wanna see what Ive been working on the past two months? Its the trailer for the short film Im directing. (I also made the trailer. Just sayin) Thoughts? Wow, it actually looks amazing, Derek. Thanks! But dont act too surprised I do have some talents I know that. I’m more surprised that you’re sharing it with me. Of course. I wanted to know what you thought about it I swear it has been the best two months filming it I might submit it to Toronto Film Festival but idk. Its super low budget I’m glad it makes you happy. And just the trailer is TFF worthy - they’d be lucky to have you. Damn haha thanks Case 😅 You really mean that? Of course I do. But you don’t need me to tell you these things. You know how talented you are. You should submit it. Thanks I appreciate that. I mean when I look at my work I see genius. But its good to know Im not the only one who sees it that way LMAO Dumbass. The only thing bigger than your genius is your ego. Go big or go home, I say Plus, you know how it is. You’re a writer I’m a writer in the broad sense of the term, yes. I know. Broad sense? If you write youre a writer. And some writers dont even do that! Haha, you’re right. 🤣 It would just help if I could write anything at all, really. It’s been a while. Well then maybe its time to get back on the horse I know! Write me a poem. Right now. About… idk dreams or something poetic I have one for Angus all ready: Woof, woof. Woof. Ring ring? Hello? Oh Casey, its for you. They want to award you a Pulitzer Thats what its called right I always knew my art would get me somewhere. Thank you for taking the call, servant. Just because youre a starving artist who cant afford her own phone so she uses mine… does NOT mean Im your servant And Im not letting you use my phone for free either. I accept cash, food, and favors. Well I wouldn’t want to owe you a debt, and I happen to be low on cash and food, so… Name your price. Ohhh no you misunderstand This is a favor I can cash in at any one time when I so happen to need something from you 😈 Hmmm Owing you a favor for using your fake phone That seems fair 🤔 It does, doesnt it? Especially if you want that fake Pulitzer I'll let you know when I intend to collect. I’ll be holding my breath in the meantime.

* * *

Since things were icy between them, it was a relief for Casey to know that they could still talk like they used to. When Derek texted her just to gush about his work or ask for her opinion, it made her feel good. It made her feel special.

He still wanted her in his life.

It still hurt that he seemed to have moved on so easily, though. And she still got the feeling that the slightest shift could make their whole tentative friendship crumble on itself.

But things were good for a while, and Casey liked to believe that none of what happened mattered - they could just be Derek and Casey again.

If she _allowed_ herself to believe it… it could be true, right?

* * *

Things were looking up for Derek. He was starting to truly see a future for himself where he could fully move on from Casey and be happy.

That life was coming together. His career was looking up as he immersed himself in his creative passion project. His social life was great. He even quit smoking and started eating better.

And he was developing a real connection with Hannah.

So, he couldn’t let himself think about how if he were _given the choice_ …

That was off the table, of course. And _knowing_ that it was a complete non-option made him feel better.

The way things were going, it was possible things _weren’t _ruined beyond repair and that maybe he and Casey could be… friends, of sorts.  
__

It wasn’t like she was acting all crazy or jealous or anything - there was potential for him to have a totally _normal _relationship with her, which would typically sound too good to be true.  
__

A part of him worried though that he was just in the calm eye of the storm - Casey wasn’t _done_ with him yet. And maybe he wasn’t completely done with her either…

It was far too soon to start celebrating his freedom from his neverending pining. They hadn’t even had to sit through a family dinner or holiday together yet, which knowing them, was bound to be a disaster.

* * *

Family  
  
Edwin  
First and last time skiing  
Lizzie  
EDWIN! What did you do?! Edwin  
Easy. I went skiing! I KNEW that hurtling down an icy mountain was a bad idea but somehow Natalie talked me into it.  
Marti  
Cool!! Can I sign it? George  
Ouch! Can't say I haven't done the exact same thing. Gotta ease into the slopes. Nora  
Oh sweetie, we'll come visit and everyone will sign it. Lizzie  
People have been skiing for like centuries, Ed. Natalie didn't make it up. You just weren't careful. Did you listen to instructions? Casey  
You can't blame Natalie for your own clumsiness, Edwin. Edwin  
I don't blame Natalie, I blame NATURE! Lizzie  
Hey! Nature did nothing but nurture you, show some respect. Edwin  
I showed plenty of respect when I smacked into a tree. Really humbled me to natures beauty LIZ! Damn Ed! That brings a whole new meaning to head over heels Lizzie  
It was probably karma Nora  
How did Natalie do? Is she okay? Edwin  
Oh Natalie's fine She's been nursing me back to health Marti  
Not sure is aaw! Or EW!! Lizzie  
Definitely EW! Casey  
I think it's sweet that she takes care of you Edwin. So romantic! 😍 You know how much I hate siding with Casey but shes a keeper bro Dont mess it up like you messed up skiing Or your leg Casey  
Is Derek giving sound advice? Did I imagine that? Lizzie  
oh no The only time you aknowledge my genius is when you happen to agree with me Casey  
I would agree with you more often if you weren't such a moron most of the time! Lizzie  
here we go... Marti  
Edwin  
OK well we can all agree that I should NEVER go skiing again!! Lizzie  
nice try ed Oh no! Help! Casey's being meeeaaaan to me! 😭 Well, well, well. How the turntables... Casey  
It's "how the tables have turned" Derek! You moron! This is just one shining example of a time where we disagree and IM RIGHT! Marti gets it. Marti  
Who's the moron now baby 😏 Lizzie  
picking a side. bold choice marti Casey  
Remembering a quote from a tv show doesn't make you a genius Derek! Marti  
Not picking sides is for cowards tbqh 🤷🏻 Lizzie  
im not a coward i just cant be bothered 🤦 No but it makes me RIGHT! The overall point being Dont dish it out if you cant take it sweetheart Casey  
That was not even the point! You made that up! You always make everything up So you can call me a moron but I cant turn it around on you? Thats not how things work. Marti  
Casey  
Oh please. You can't make a bowl of popcorn to save your life. How do you know how anything works?! Haha! Im literally eating popcorn right now Wow! Youre wrong a LOT, arent you? Casey  
I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP You could try Lizzie  
do we rly need the violence Edwin  
We have enough broken bones around here!! Casey  
JUST. YOU. WAIT. Incited to violence over a missed Office reference and a bowl of popcorn Maybe Natalie can nurse your ego back to health Case Marti  
Casey  
I know where you live. I moved actually. I guess everyone should know anyway My lease was up. Im staying with my girlfriend while I look for a new place Edwin  
You have a girlfriend?! Marti  
OMG 😱 !!! U AND HANNAH SHOULD GET A PLACE TOGETHER!!! Casey  
You're moving in with her? Temporarily yeah. Idk about getting a place together tho Maybe Probably too soon George  
You moved?? And why is this the first we're hearing about you having a girlfriend? I wanted to make sure she was already in deep before letting my family scare her away Duh! 😂  Nora  
You should bring her for Edwin’s birthday next month, we’d love to meet her! Lizzie  
are we sure the psych ward can handle us sending someone else in there? Sure why not Thats plenty of time for me to prep her on family gathering survival strategies. She can handle it. Edwin  
Derek. BRO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THESE THINGS Lizzie  
yeah how come marti was the only one to know? Smarti knows all my secrets Well... most. Marti  
No I know all of them 😁 Edwin  
I wish someone would tell ME their juicy secrets for a change. Anybody got any? Lizzie  
edwin we dont tell you secrets because you sell them like a traitor Casey youve been oddly quiet Maybe you have something to hide Marti  
Casey  
Fuck you, Derek Nora  
Casey! Lizzie  
woah Actually though. What is your problem. Casey  
YOU ARE MY PROBLEM ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND I ACTUALLY WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU Marti  
Wat?? Whoaaa 😨 Im your problem?! Youve been saying that for YEARS Casey. Maybe its time you looked in the mirror. Well you know what? Youre not my problem. Not anymore. **Casey left the conversation**  
Marti  
she straight up left the family 😳 Lizzie  
um... what just happened? Edwin  
😬 George  
Real nice everyone 🙄

* * *

The second she left the conversation, she regretted it. Well, she didn’t really _regret it_ so much as she felt really _guilty_ about it.

Casey was sitting on the couch, holding her legs to her chest with her forehead pressed against her knees, all rolled up into a ball of vibrating rage, inconsolable misery and deep seeded guilt.

Their family shouldn’t have witnessed this. This was exactly what she’d convinced herself wouldn’t happen, because she had been foolish enough to believe that they could _have sex_ and that it wouldn’t change anything between them. She’d been so confident that they were ‘mature, responsible adults’, when she really should have known better. She knew _herself_ better than that.

In a million years, she never would have guessed that Derek would be the one to act like a grown up in this situation. She knew that she exploded at him and went overboard, but did he have to be so calm and collected about it when she was feeling like she was dying inside?

It didn’t help that she was too ashamed to approach her family for the next few days, Emily had up and left her for a vacation to Barbados, and she felt utterly, absolutely _alone_. She was alone with her thoughts, alone with herself, and the weight of her culpability sitting on her chest like a pile of bricks.

She couldn’t do anything about it either, short from apologizing and that was _so_ not happening. Not that he would forgive her anyway. She had all but gone off when she found out that he may have moved in with his girlfriend, the part where it was just temporary completely sidestepping the logical part of her brain, and really, she’d short circuited. She couldn’t cope with the idea that he could already be _this serious_ with someone else.

Okay, they had both agreed for their _experiment_ to be short-lived, but it wasn’t like he had given her a choice. Right when she’d decided she was ready to give it a shot, dip the tip of her toe in the water, there he was announcing that he was off on his search for _the one_ all of a sudden, like the timing couldn’t be better, like they didn’t have _something_ to explore - and maybe if he’d given her some _time_ , she could have gotten used to the idea of letting him go.

For days, Casey barely slept, barely ate, barely _existed_. She didn’t notice or care that she looked like crap until the director of the dance institute approached her, told her that the instructors thought she seemed off, out of it, unfocused, and sent her home with instructions to see a doctor and take some time off.

She hated that _a guy_ had done this to her, she was so much better than that. Once or twice, in the evening when she’d emptied a whole bottle of wine and met her own eyes in the mirror, it occurred to her, in a brief moment of lucidity, that she’d done this to herself. There was a truth she'd buried inside her heart, so deep that she couldn’t see it, and refused to dig out.

After indulging in about a week of anguish and self-pity, when her eyes were tired and red, and her body was weak and drained, Casey decided... that she could indulge a bit more.

She really only felt one tiny, frail sliver of hope, when her phone shimmed and his name flashed across the screen.

* * *

Fighting with Casey didn't feel quite as fun anymore now that the door had been shut. It was almost like their dynamic switched, with Casey trying to provoke him constantly, dragging him back into their game with full force.

She gave him no other choice but to banter back. Like she was forcing herself into his crosshairs. Like she wanted to be there. He used to do it to her all the time.

It was all a part of their unspoken - thing. The banter, the teasing, the provoking. Then the thing became spoken. She got what she wanted from him, he opened the door for more and she shot him down. 

So as far as Derek was concerned, the game was over. But she kept trying to push him into playing. 

It was fun while it lasted. But why play a game that was impossible to win?

She was just being childish. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about how childish she was being. He couldn't let it go. He should have been able to let something so childish go, but instead, he ran their conversations through his mind for days. 

It was hard to concentrate on anything, he was just so frustrated with Casey. She drove him so _fucking crazy_! Because _why_ couldn't he think of anything other than how infuriating she was being? 

Why couldn't she have just let things be? Unspoken. 

Sure, it helped bring some closure, quieting the what ifs in his brain. But now, Casey seemed to be doing everything in her power to prevent him from moving on. It was like she didn't want him, but no one else could have him either. 

What they really needed to do was put everything on the table. But since he had made an effort up until this point, she would have to be the one to fold first. 

But she hadn't folded yet, and Derek got home from the bar one night, drunker than initially intended so he figured - table, put stuff on it. 

* * *

Princess  
  


Case y...

real talk

whatd I do to piss u off so much huh

It's... your fucking stupid bad timing. explain ? Really? You didn't notice that you made a big life decision right when we started... Whatever all u wanted was a one time thing so whats the differwnce to you? I never said it had to be just ONE time... did I? u said just once to fix the curiosity thats it im pretty drunk but I remember u calling it a casual hookup bc i said i was done with those si i had to make an exception for u and then u said yuir curiosity was satisfied so that was it Fine, but I didn't mean like one time one time And why did you have to decide against casual hookups NOW - like it couldn't wait until we at least tried it But no you just wanted to forget about me and go off and get married or whatever AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRUNK TEXTING ME RIGHT NOW so like what  2 times 3 times then youd be done with meget every last drop out of ur system first is it so hard to believe that ive been lo ooking for something real for a while now ? why cant I have that? wh do i have to stick to casual hookips where does that get me??? You can Look, I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to get in your way or anything I just thought it meant something You and me It meant something then But You acted like it didnt I didn't! You're the one that started this off with just so you know I'm done with casual I'm looking for something real What was I supposed to do with that idk Casey I was jst trying to say I didnt want it to just be like a one time meaningless thing but then thats all u wanted so thats all it was I don't understand You said you're ready to settle down That didn't leave much space for me did it what why wouldnt it? What do you mean You weren't going to fit me in between your picket fence and your bride to be were you omg casey ur killing me is like ur playing dumb or smt I WAS SAYING I DISNT WANT JUST A CASUAL THING WITH U key word JUST Excuse me What does that matter even if it's not JUST casual When you're like looking down the aisle already or whatever You didn't even give us time to see what it could be It doesn't matter what i said Obviously one time is never one time You weren't going to fucking settle down with me So why couldn't it JUST wait whoaaa who said I was looking down the aisle!! I just meant I was looking for a relationshp and when someone says one time I hear one time u keep saying wait wait for WHAT keep hooking up casually until what casey what comes next ? I don't know what's next! We'll never find out what's next! the way I saw it I was loogking for a relationshop you only wanted something casual so I settled for casual but I want more than that if not with u then with someone and I couldndt really do that if we kept going with the casual thing now could I !! So you were just like ready to jump straight to a serious long term relationship with your step sister is that what you're saying derek tell me fuckin I GUESS SO not like boom seriouss more like idk that being the direction moreso than meaningkess hookup.. Derek Okay okay listen When you say you're looking for something serious, for a relationship, what i hear is you want to start something with the specific goal of making it last for as long as possible, forever if that's possible - if not then until whatever happens, but it's what you want when you start the thing yeah and? And what? and yeah youre hearing it correctly idk how else to pit it Well it's not like we can do that can we says u maybe and even if ur right and we cant then whats ur solution just keep it casual forever? Cuz that doesnt work for me. I spent years doing the cinder thing Im over it Im all in or Im all out ok? I get it I realize that doesn't work for you I guess i was just being selfish Because i was willing to take whatever i could have Even though that's not what you want I get that now I could be happy with Hannah u know But not if Im thinking about you all the time. Not if I think there might be a chance with you.So tell me theres a chance or let me go seriously Derek.

* * *

Derek rubbed his face torturously, staring at the three little dots as they disappeared and reappeared.

She had been typing for a while. He was bound to get a giant wall of text. And he was sure that whatever she said would only drag him down deeper and deeper into the pit of despair that was pining over her, while his poor girlfriend slept unknowingly next to him in peaceful slumber.

He was fucking hopeless, and hopelessly drunk, drowning in his misery.

* * *

Casey hesitated before sending the text, but ultimately steeled herself because, well...

What else could she say?

* * *

Princess  
  


Derek.

I love you.

* * *

Derek sobered up immediately. He looked over at his girlfriend’s sleeping form and went out to the balcony, guilty for feeling such a rush at those words he still couldn't believe were real. It felt like a trick.

He needed to know, so he called her.

After an excruciating minute of waiting for Derek’s answer, Casey’s phone started buzzing in her hands. He - he was calling her. “H-hello?” She stuttered with a watery voice - _stupid tears_.

“Did you mean it." He asked quietly, more like a statement than a question. Or maybe an accusation.

“I-” she said, so completely startled by his question that she paused to think about the answer. “Yeah.”

What the hell was Derek supposed to do with _that_? If she loved him she had a weird way of showing it. And he was on his way to being happy. 

So _what_ if she loved him and he loved her back - because let's face it, he was so caught up on her it had to be love, the painful gut wrenching kind - so _what_ if she did, if she still wasn't willing to do anything about it? 

And he was at his girlfriend's house, she was sleeping peacefully inside. What was he doing? He should leave Casey in the past and try to move on, not let her in, like a bull in a China shop. 

But he couldn't help himself because the truth needed to come out. “I…” He sighed deeply, with defeat and intense relief, “Love you too…” He took the phone away from his face and swore under his breath before waiting painstakingly for her response.

Casey couldn’t help the choked up laugh that pushed through her throat, even though it probably sounded more like a strangled sob.

What was she doing? Confessing her love to the step-brother she’d claimed to hate for years, while he was probably hiding away in his girlfriend’s closet or something. Love which she hadn’t realized she felt until just now, when he’d all but given her an ultimatum, and the thought of letting him slip through her fingers without doing anything was just too hard to bear.

But he loved her too. He said it, albeit under the influence of alcohol. He had to mean it, otherwise he was just being cruel. And if he meant it, then - then she couldn’t give him up. It would be physically impossible at this point.

“Can…” Casey said, another broken sob cutting through her words as she resolved to do the right thing - anything - this time. “Can you give me another chance?”

The strangled pain in Casey’s words sliced through Derek like a knife. This was just as hard for her as it was for him, it seemed. If he was going to give in and let her in, give it - _her_ \- a chance, he needed to know that she was fully committed to giving this a shot. He wasn’t going to give everything up just for another shot at disappointment. 

“Like I said...Case. I’m…” He struggled to get the words out one by one, but he made sure they came out as strong as possible when they did, “I’m all in. Or I’m all out. It’s your choice.”

“If it’s all or nothing, then the choice is obvious, isn’t it?” She said, steeling her trembling voice against the sheer panic that was rising through her as she revealed her decision. “I want it all.” 

Derek held his breath, shocked by her choice. He honestly believed she would call it quits. But now, the future was laid out in front of them like a minefield and he realized how complicated this all was. With Hannah it was easy, that future made sense, it was the path of least resistance. With Casey, it was the path of most resistance, it was convoluted and dangerous. 

But still he was drawn to it, even though it was probably bad for both of them. He couldn’t help but look down that long twisted path into the darkness and wonder what he might find. 

The ball in Derek’s stomach was full of conflicting feelings he didn’t even know how to name. She chose the dangerous road, she wanted it all.

“So do I.” He said resolutely, “Does that scare you?”

“Yes,” she admitted softly. “I’m terrified.”

“Yeah…” Derek sighed into the cold night air, “Me too…”

In truth, Casey was way _beyond_ terrified. This was the scariest thing she had ever done, that she would probably ever do, in her life. She was about to throw herself headlong into a disaster, down a route of indefinite hurdles, and yet - she didn’t care. She wanted it.

She was shaking with how much she wanted it, and she was wrapping her fingers around it, holding on tightly so nothing could take it away from her. For months, she’d tried to convince herself that she didn’t need him, that she could go on without him, and she’d only ended up broken into pieces. No more.

“But I want you more than it terrifies me,” Casey said.

Derek allowed himself a smile at that, some of the painful worry in his stomach breaking away and a light feeling spreading through his chest. He laughed through his nose, “Me too, Case.” 

They waited in silence for a minute. Derek wasn’t sure of his next step, but it probably involved breaking the heart of the innocent girl inside, still sleeping soundly. He wasn’t about to wake her to such shocking news. “I uh…” He floundered, “I guess I have some stuff to take care of then…” He sighed with dread. “But when that’s all...settled, can we - I mean - can I see you?”

“Yes,” Casey floundered in her eagerness. Obviously, she wanted to see him. She couldn’t _think_ about wanting anything else at the moment. “ _Anything_.”

* * *

Breaking up with Hannah wasn’t easy. He did it first thing after breakfast, and since they had been together for a few months and things were looking so good, she wanted answers. He apologized and wanted her to know that he really cared about her. 

While he owed her honesty, he figured the whole step-sister thing might be a little too much. Instead, he told her that there was something holding him back - or some _one_. He was caught up on someone who he always thought he could never be with but that there might be a chance with this person now, that the timing might finally be (if not right) possible, and he had to try and make it work.

It was a lot of crying and a lot of tough questions, but it led to Derek gathering his stuff to stay in a hotel for a few days. Thankfully he was moving into his new place soon. 

He lay down on the bed in his hotel room and sighed, running his hands over his face tensely. He hoped he was making the right decisions here, because if Casey changed her mind and this whole thing was too much for her, then he just blew up his life. Most of his friends were Hannah’s friends, and they all worked together. He would find his way again, but this was not easy. 

Needing confirmation that this wasn’t for nothing, he texted Casey.

* * *

Princess  
  
I broke up with Hannah Oh Okay. Do you need a place to stay? Im at the Western Inn for two nights before I can move into my new place … I could use some company though Is it the one by the highway? Thats the one See you in about 20? Cant wait Room 309

* * *

This was the longest twenty minute ride _ever_. Casey couldn’t get to her destination fast enough, her fingers tense around the steering wheel and her heart racing a mile a minute.

She was still buzzing from their conversation the night before, now filled with anticipation for what was to come, as it came with the promise of more _Derek_. All of Derek. She couldn't believe how giddy that made her.

Having known what his skin felt like on hers when they had spent a night together, she could only imagine what it would be like to _make love_ to him, to whisper sweet, loving words into his ear, and look into his eyes - now that she could really allow herself to.

When Casey arrived at the hotel, she parked, and _ran_ towards his room, uncaring about the people and multiple potted plants she almost ran into. She arrived at his door, out of breath, cheeks flushed - and knocked.

Almost sick with excitement Derek paced around the room, occupying himself until the moment he would hear that sweet knock on the door, which he still couldn't believe was coming. 

He kicked his bags into the corner and took some time to freshen up, brushing his teeth and topping up his deodorant. 

There he was, in the hotel bathroom, waiting up for her. The fact that it was a hotel bathroom seemed to drive the point home that this was a secretive rendezvous about to happen. They were really doing this. 

The knock finally came, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

He swung the door open ceremoniously and leaned against the door frame with an overly casual smirk as he came face to face with her. He drank in the sight of her, flushed like she had been running, a bit tousled, staring up at him with a wild look of anticipation and nerves. 

He didn't say anything, just letting the moment simmer in expectancy. 

Finally he stepped to the side, maintaining eye contact as he gave her _just_ enough space to brush up against him and enter his room.

Casey wanted nothing more than to jump him right there. She could, technically, if she wanted to. But he hadn’t said anything yet, and his eyes held something playful as he invited her in. He was totally stretching it out, probably waiting to see if she would cave in first. She didn’t have anything against it per se, but it wouldn’t be much fun if she made it _too_ easy.

As she took her first step across the threshold, she paused with her chest pushed up against his, taking in his fresh scent. She looked at his mouth, hesitating just a second, before dragging her eyes back to his, and smiled as she ultimately sidestepped him, making straight for the bed.

She sat and leaned back on her hands, tossing her hair over her shoulder and hoping the message was clear that she was offering herself up on a silver platter.

Licking his lips involuntarily, Derek turned to face her, like a present waiting for him on the bed. He sauntered over to her, and stood in front of her, bracing his hands on the bed at either side, hovering above her.

He bit back his grin at the dare he saw in her pupils. He wasn't done yet though, he could see how close she was to giving in, and he wanted the satisfaction.

She slowly shifted forward, eyelids fluttering shut as her lips ghosted over his, and used up what was left of her strength to hold back just a _little bit_ more.

“Hi,” Casey whispered seductively.

Derek laughed through his nose, humming appreciatively as their breaths mingled. “Hey,” He returned huskily, lowering himself so that their bodies were almost flush against one another, except for a minuscule sliver of electric space. Their lips were touching now but only barely, tingling.

Shivering at the light touch, Casey finally captured his mouth, closing the rest of the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her weight guide them down until her back hit the mattress. She sighed into the delightful kiss, feeling cozy and warm in a way she hadn’t felt in months.

The churning ball of worry in Derek’s stomach that had been a constant for so long, completely dissolved the moment they came together. It was like every inch of his skin touching her was screaming _finally_! 

The fears he had about the future drifted further and further as their kiss deepened. 

All he wanted to think about was how to make the best of this secret little rendezvous while he was still living in it.

He broke away from her mouth, speaking seductively between kisses down her jaw and neck, “You know... what I just remembered…”

Casey’s brain was mush, completely shut down by the feeling of his lips on her skin and the sound of his low, raspy voice. She shook her head. “No… what is it?”

“ _You…”_ He said slowly, running his hand appreciatively up her body, “Still owe me a favour.” His words goaded her into responding, but his touch aimed to make it hard for her to think. “You know, the kind I can cash in any time when I need something from you…”

It took her a second to grasp what he was saying, since his hands were being distracting, raising goosebumps as it explored her body. She remembered something about a favour - seemed kind of bogus to her, but the last thing on her mind right now was to refuse whatever he asked from her. “Oh, that,” she said, hoping her tone sounded dismissive enough even though her breaths came in sharp pants and she was tangling herself up around him like vines. “What _do_ you need?”

He smirked devilishly at her, “Oh don’t worry,” he stated proudly, eyes flashing with promise. Did she really think he would let her off that easily? “I’m sure I'll think of something.” He threatened flirtatiously before kissing away any protest.

* * *

* * *

Family  
  
**Derek added Casey to the conversation**  
Derek  
Found a Keener in the park I know I'm not supposed to bring home strays but I think we should keep this one DEREK! 😡 Edwin  
Casey!! You missed some of my best jokes! We will have to fill you in on the highlights Lizzie  
That stray looks a lot like my older sister. Marti  
ONE OF US! ONE OF US! George  
Glad to have you back Thanks George. I'm sorry for leaving, everyone. Nora  
Just happy you’re back, Miss Case. Marti  
Aw! Everyone back together! 😍 Derek  
Speaking of bringing everyone together… I am invoking the McDonald-Venturi family meeting clause. Marti  
😱 Way to be ominous, Der. Lizzie  
Shit I'm right in the middle of finals - can it wait? Edwin  
You've never invoked that clause before. You HATE that clause! Must be a big deal! George  
Wow! Well alright, any day this week works I guess. I can't help but be a bit suspicious though, what are you up to Derek? Lizzie  
You’re not like getting married are you? Derek  
Youll have to wait and see. **@Lizzie ****** Ha! That’s a good one. Edwin  
Can't you give us a hint? Or Marti, do you know what this is about? Marti  
I've never said this before but I literally have no idea 😨😭 I know what it is… 😏 Derek  
And youre the only person who gets to know anything Until the family meeting. Edwin  
You're a cruel cruel man Lizzie  
Um. Since when is Casey first to know Derek’s secrets? Derek  
Loooong story Marti  
I really hate not knowing Nora  
Is Hannah coming with you? Derek  
I probably shouldnt bring my ex to the family meeting. Might make things weird. Probably. Nora  
Oh no, Derek. Already? Lizzie  
You were moving in like two weeks ago. Derek  
Temporarily crashing at her place* I think everyone will be happy to hear the news 🙂 Marti  
OMG IS THIS ABOUT TFF??! Derek  
Dont even try guessing. Youll never get it. Edwin  
I could eventually guess! Probably I don't think so, Ed. Marti  
If I guess right will you tell me? Derek  
Sure Smarts If you text me the right answer I’ll tell you. But youd be sworn to secrecy. You wont get it tho Marti  
Yesssssss I will tho Edwin  
What about me? Derek  
Marti exclusive offer Lizzie  
There’s always a favourite. 🙄 Derek  
And no pestering Casey for answers either. Shes a vault just like me You know your secret is safe with me. 😉 Marti  
ok pod people what did you do with Derek and Casey? Lizzie  
Are you sure you brought back the right Casey? She seems off somehow. Derek  
Youll hear all about our evil plan to take over the world at the family meeting ok? Be patient. 😈


End file.
